Shiki
Shiki '(志木, ''Shiki) is a Human Saiyan hybrid, his mother a female Saiyan and his father a normal Human, and the half brother of Yuu Ume who was born later from a Human female. Since he is a hybrid and not a pure blooded Saiyan, Shiki shows little to no interest in fighting but is still considered stronger than his brother, he currently lives in an apartment on Earth. Appearance Shiki is a lean built man, yet fairly muscular, with long white hair that nearly reaches half his back, black pupiless eyes, he is always seen with a calm expression and rarely shows any other expression. His attire consists of white themed clothing, he wears a white sleeveless shirt with a white coat with a hoodie which he is never seen actually wearing, and his pants and shoes also being white. On some occasions, Shiki would wear black clothing, mainly pants, and appears to not really care what he wears as long as it is male's clothing, even wearing very colorful clothing that wouldn't really match his usual attire. Personality Shiki is a calm and collected man, never showing any sudden reactions or twitches, being overly calm and never flinch from surprises or be surprised nor impressed by anything at all. He also displays absolutely no interest in fighting for no reason, as he is a hybrid Saiyan and not a pure blooded one, he only fights if he has a good reason to. Shiki also displays the feeling of caring for others, such as caring for his brother and tries to help him to get out of fights that Yuu also doesn't wish to be in, though Shiki doesn't hesitate to strike down Yuu if he does engage in combat, but only does so to stop him. Even in the midst of battle, Shiki can remain calm, but is shown to being merciless and brutal towards his enemies, severely wounding them with his strongest attacks. He shows to be quite observant matching his calm self as he can calmly observe his enemy's movements and techniques. Shiki has a habit of walking shirtless in his apartment, saying that since it's his own home he should do whatever he wishes, and doesn't show any sense of shame, since his neighbors from the building next door can clearly see him, and he is aware of that, but doesn't bother closing the windows or putting a shirt on. Shiki believes the most effective training is when someone trains against their will and is forced to do so by someone else, as he was forced to train by his mother as a child which has somehow traumatized him that he no longer wishes to train in any sort of way, even if it is simply studying because every kind of training reminds him of his mother's training, as it continued for 7 years since he was 3, which he states where painful, hard, tiring but effective training since he was willing to train as hard as he can to finish the training as fast as possible, despite how many people disagree with that thought of his, though he ignores them. Powers & Abilities Being a hybrid of a Human and Saiyan, Shiki possesses the strengths and abilities of Saiyans but does not have the thrill of battle like a pure blooded Saiyan, however, he still possesses great strength enough to easily break down walls and throw boulders despite not having a very muscular and bulky appearance like other Saiyans, he also has great agility, reflexes and speed being able to move in high speed and outrun a moving vehicle and dodge enemy attacks appearing as if he isn't even trying. However, Shiki's greatest trait is his strategist and tactical abilities, as well as being observant, matching his calm demeanor and patients, Shiki doesn't rush into battle and does plan ahead before doing any sudden movements or attacks, that is most noticeable when he's observing his enemy's movements while dodging their attacks, to know the small details, which are the speed, precision and strength of the attacks. Though he would taunt his enemies to use their strongest attacks to know their full potential, which may sometimes work against him. Despite not having any interest in fighting like other Saiyans, Shiki is still in good shape though he doesn't train as much as he was forced to do so by his mother, but instead fights his half brother, Yuu, whenever he does engage in combat in order to stop him, which he says happens in an average of 4-5 times a week and even more on the Holidays, which he sees is an excuse not to train, at all. Techniques *Flight: The ability to fly with the use of ki. *Power up: The ability to increase and suppress his power level. *Ki Sense: The ability to sense others' power levels. *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Blast Ki Blast]: The most basic form of energy wave. *'''Dark Moon Blast: A frequently used technique that is considered Shiki's signature te chnique. Shiki clenches his hand to a fist and charges black ki in it which begins to emit a black aura from the fist despite the ki being inside the fist. He then opens his hand whenever he wishes to fire the a large jet black blast with a wide radius that has devastating effects when hit in point blank range and its fire range is very long. Though it says open it whenever he wants to fire the blast, keeping it in his fist for too long can result in wasting the ki because it slowly weakens each minute. **'Double Dark Moon Blast': Double blast of Dark Moon Blast fired from both of Shiki's palms, charges the same way from them and then fired at the intended target. It is highly powerful that it even exceeds the power of a Super Kamehameha, creating even a mushroom cloud big enough to be seen from far away. *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley': A variant of the Ki Blast technique where Shiki fires flurries of large, bright Ki Blasts that is more powerful than the average energy volley. It is useful for quick, effective, and causing massive accumulations of damage to the foes. *'Kamehameha': A powerful technique that is fired from both of Shiki's hands when taking the position of putting both his hands next to his abdomen and charges the attack then fires it at his target which is powerful enough to create a small crater. Shiki had learned this technique from his mother who forced him to train and evantually taught him the technique, which she had mimicked from another unnamed foe who used it on her. **'Super Kamehameha': An advanced version of the regular Kamehameha, which its normal functions don't change but only the strength of the blast because stronger. This variation of Kamehameha has been taught to him by his mother. **'One Hand Kamehameha': A weak version of the usual Kamehameha which, as the name implies, is fired from only a single hand, and since it is only one hand it doesn't cause as much damage as the normal Kamehameha would, and barely has half the strength of the standart one, though it is highly dangerous in point blank range. Shiki has created this variation of Kamehameha because he knew both his hands won't always be free to allow him to perform the Kamehameha, which is why this technique is mainly made. *'Eclipse Wave': First, Shiki charges a small orb of ki in the tip of his index finger while pointing up, then he swipes his finger downwards sending a large wave of black ki towards his enemy, which despite being called with eclipse in it, it has a stronger resemblens to a crescent moon. It has devastating effects as it can cut through several story high building with ease in a stright line, however, it can also be easily dodged considering how flat the form of the technique is, though it is quite fast. *'Eclipse Blast': A different version of Eclipse Wave, which is instead fired as a large blast of black ki which has the same destructive effects as Eclipse Wave, though it is noticeably slower it has a larger radius which makes it harder to escape in point blank range. *'Kiai': An invisible ki blast that can be emitted from Shiki's body and cause severe damage to the surroundings, Shiki's signature use of this technique is firing it from his hands with an open palm which usually leaves large imprints in the shape of his palm on objects he hit. *Black Sun Cannon: A powerful ki blast which is difficult to execute and that the smallest mistake can cause the technique to explode in a large radius, damaging Shiki and all who's around him. First off, Shiki creates a large black sphere of ki that is slowly condensed into a small orb between Shiki's hands and is smaller than a human hand, and is then locked inside Shiki's fist. One Shiki opens his fist and throws the orb it is unleashed in a direct line ki blast in high speed, which once it comes in contact with something, is unleashed into a gigantic explosion capable creating a large crater. Because of the time needed to created the large energy sphere, as well as condense is to a small orb, this technique is used as finishing move and is sometimes needed to have someone to defend Shiki while he prepares the technique. Also, it drains quite a large amount of ki from just a single use. Trivia *Shiki's appearance is based off the unnamed Vandenreich member from Bleach. *Shiki always refers to himself as Shiki alone and without the Ume surname, he was also never been called in his full name and it was never stated if he has a surname. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Hybrid Category:Dragon Ball Kaikina